A mobile communication service can be classified into a unicast service and a multicast and broadcast service (MBS).
The unicast service is a point-to-point service that transmits data to one recipient from one source. Terminals perform the service by using different wireless resources.
The multicast and broadcast service is a point-to-multipoint service that transmits data to multiple recipients from one source. In this service, the multiple recipients use a common resource so as to efficiently use resources. The multiple recipients can share a connection ID of a packet so as to use the common resource.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce power consumption of the terminal, the state of the terminal is administrated by dividing a connected state and an idle state. In the unicast service, the terminal can receive the service when the terminal is in the connected state, and minimizes power consumption without receiving the unicast service when the terminal is in the idle state. In the case of the multicast and broadcast service, the terminal can receive the service when the terminal is in both the connected state and the idle state, and the terminal performs transmission of a service control channel by a method for reducing power consumption in the idle state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.